


Kirito Synthesis Thirty

by Shadowed Swordsman (Poisoned_Garden_of_Eden)



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Garden_of_Eden/pseuds/Shadowed%20Swordsman
Summary: What if Kirito was trapped inside the Underworld as his child avatar, taken in the place of Alice during episode 1?AO3 Exclusive.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Kirito Synthesis Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short chapter, and sort of a test, to see if people are into this idea and my writing as I get used to AO3, etc. It'll get longer and better if people actually like and read this. This story is for AO3 only, and not posted on FFN.

“No!” Kirito shouted out, panic and desperation leaking into his voice. 

“Alice!” Eugeo cries out.

Both boys ran towards Alice, their arms outstretched. It seemed as if she was falling down in slow motion, and that was still too fast. They all remembered what the Taboo Index said. It was taught to them as a child, ingrained into their mind. The law of the land, absolute authority. Taboo Index, Book One, Chapter Three, Verse Eleven. ‘Thou shalt not cross the End Mountains that encircle the Human Empire.’ Suddenly gaining the energy, Kirito launched himself forward at Alice with an extra burst of speed and pulled her back in, all three of them falling down. “Alice!” Kirito yelled.

“I… I’m fine. I didn’t…” Alice let out a shaky gasp. “K- Kirito. Your hand…” 

Kirito and Eugeo slowly turned their eyes towards the exit, where the gray land turned into red. Where the end of the Human Empire lies and the Dark Territory begins. There, across the thin line, laid Kirito’s finger. Everyone’s breathing got heavier. “Kirito!” Alice yelled.

“I-It's all right, Alice. It’s not like he left the cave. Right? Isn’t that right, Kirito?” Eugeo comforted. His voice was shaky. 

But everything was not alright. In fact, their lives were about to change forever. The bases of their skulls vibrated, and a dark, bassy sound echoed throughout the cave. “Kirito? What’s that?”

A purple vortex appeared out of nowhere above their heads, and out came a blank face. He focused on the trio and chilled the children with his booming voice.

‘SINGULAR UNIT DETECTED. TRACING ID. COORDINATES FIXED. REPORT COMPLETE.’

With the same speed that it had arrived, the sound, head, and vortex disappeared. The three children shivered. “It’s gone? What was that just now?” Eugeo asked, looking at Alice and Kirito for an answer.

“I don’t know. Let’s just head back.” Kirito replied.

Picking up their ice and dusting themselves off, they ran back home, past the skeletal remains, into the grassy wonders of the Human Empire. “Alright. Let’s go home.” Kirito said. 

“Right,” Alice agreed. “Okay. I’m going to put this in the basement.” 

“Okay,” Eugeo said, looking on as Alice hefted her basket. 

“See you,” Kirito said in parting. 

“Look forward to tomorrow’s lunch, okay?” Alice told them.

“Sure!” 

“S-Sure.”

*

*

*

Alice and Eugeo ran out to the square to see an Integrity Knight and his Dragon mount. A single, long iron chain pooled at their feet. The dragon’s eyes followed Kirito, who was walking through the square at the time. The dragon’s sudden landing startled him, and upon seeing what exactly it was, fear coarse through his body. “It's the Integrity Knight from yesterday,” Eugeo remarked. “No way! Kirito… It can’t be. Just for something like that!?”

“Alice. Eugeo. You better get away while you can,” Kirito told them. 

“Father!” Alice called out.

The gathered crowd of people parted in respect as the village elder, Gasuft Zuberg. walked into the square. “I serve as the village elder. My name is Zuberg.” 

The knight’s imposing figure shadowed over the rest. For a second he was silent. Then he spoke. “I am the Axiom Church Integrity Knight overseeing northern Norlangarth, Deusolbert Synthesis Seven. For his crimes against the Taboo Index, Kirito will now be apprehended, taken in, and, after questioning, executed.” Eugeo and Alice gasped. The knight continued, “The charge is Taboo Index, Book One, Chapter Three, Verse Eleven: trespassing into the Dark Territory.”

“Sir knight!” Eugeo exclaimed as he stepped up to face him. “K-Kirito never went into the Dark Territory! He just touched the ground with one hand for a second! That’s all he did!” 

Deusolbert tilted his head. “What more do you think he had to do?” 

Eugeo took a few more steps forward out of desperation. “Th-Then we're just as guilty as he is! We were there in that same place! If you're taking him, then take us, too!”

“It was my fault! I fell and he was trying to save me!” Alice interjected. 

“It was an accident. It wasn’t on purpose.” Kirito said. His face showed a mixture of emotions, mostly anger and fear. 

“Whether it was an accident or on purpose doesn’t matter. What matters is that you broke the index.” 

“What- what if we tried to save him?” Alice whispered to Eugeo. 

“Are you crazy?! Attacking a knight, you want us to die too? Besides, the Index!” Eugeo whispered back. 

“What’s more important, Eugeo! It’s my fault he’s like this in the first place!” 

Deusolbert narrowed his eyes at the two, frowning at their whispers, as he secured the chains around Kirito’s struggling body. “Do not resist, child. It will be easier for both of us.”

The knight mounted his dragon. “No!” Alice rushed forward. 

“Alice!” Both Kirito and Eugeo called out her name.

“Escort these two kids from the Square,” Deusolbert ordered. 

Adult hands from all sides grabbed the squirming kids, pulling them away. 

In another place, a computer screen flashed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little test chapter. Most of the dialogue was taken from the episode itself. Like I said, I know it's very short.


End file.
